Глоссарий
Сокращения Информация собрана обычным образом из открытых источников, в том числе в Интернете, даётся «как есть» и предназначена для специалистов в плане ознакомления, не для коммерческого использования. Present information collected in a usual way from open sources, including internet, given “as is”, and addresses to specialists skilled in the art to be more familiar of the theme, not for commercial usage. All rights reserved © Telefonactiebolaget L.M. Ericsson Compiled by © Razhivin Igor * 2424BYB - Service and Maintenance Modem * AAU - Access Agent Unit * ACAB - Agent Call Account Buffer * ACD - Automatic Call Distribution * ACM - All Contain Module * ACS - Advanced Communication System (телефония и услуги, см. тж. SES) * ALU - ALarm Unit * ANCD - Automatic Network Call Distribution * AOC-D/-E - Advice Of Charge * APNSS - Analogue Private Network Signalling System * ATS - Analogue Telephone System instrument * BLT - Broadcast Link Table * BTU - See TLU below * BU - Back Up * CAB - Call Back * CAC - Central Authorization Code * CDU - Charging pulse Detector Unit * CFT - Common Function Table * CI - Command Interface * CID - Customer Identity * CIL - Call Information Logging * COS - Class of Service * CLI - Calling Line Identification (CLIP (presentation) and CLIR (restriction)) * COL - Connected Line Identification (COLP (presentation) and COLR (restriction) * CSTA - Computer Supported Telecommunication Applications * DCS - Data Communication Subsystem * DID - Direct in-dialling * DISA - Direct Inward System Access * DLR - Digital Line Repeater * DND - Do Not Disturb * DR - Dump/Reload * DSU - Device Switch Unit, Distributed Switch Unit * DTS - Digital Telephone Set, Digital Telephone System instrument * ED - External Dump * EGS - Extension Group Subsystem * ELS - Extension Line Subsystem * ELU - Extension Line Unit * ERWT - Expensive Route Warning Tone * FI - File Administration * FM, FME - Follow me * FRL/TCM - Facility Restriction Level/Travelling Class Mark * FTU - Failure Transfer Unit * GCU - Group switch Clock Unit * GJU - Group Switch Junctor Unit * GJUG - Group switch Junctor Unit on the GS-side * GPU - Group switch Power Unit (DC/DC converter -48V to +5V for GCU2) * GS - The Group Switch * GSM - Group Switch Module * GSU - Group Switch Unit * HDU - Hard Disk Unit * HWST - Hard Ware Signal Trace * IC - Input Control * ICU - Intercept Computer Unit * IFM - Interface Module * IN - Information Transfer * IO - I/O Administration * IOS - Input/Output Subsystem * IPU - I/O-Processor Unit, Input/outPut Unit * LB - Local Back Up * LCR - Least Cost Routing * LD - Loader * LIM - The Line Interface Module * LPU - LIM Processor Unit * LS - LIM Switch * LSU - LIM Switch Unit * MDDT - MD Disk tool * MDF - Main Distribution Frame * MDM - Main Distribution Module * MFU - Multi Frequency signalling Unit is a transceiver, for in-band register signalling. * MMB - Multi Member Busy * MMW - Manual Message Waiting * MSN - Multiple Subscriber Number () * MWI - Message Waiting Indication * OAM - Optional Applications Module * OC - Output Control * OPS - PABX-operator Subsystem * OWS - Operators Work Station * PABX - Private Automatic Branch Exchange * PBM - Power Backup Module * PDM - Power Distribution Module * PDT - PCM line Distribution Table * PE - LIM Processor Emulator * PNR - Private Network Routing * PRS - PRocessor Subsystem * PSM - Processor/Switch Module * PT - Program Tracing * PWM - PoWer Module (включает внутреннюю батарею) * RAC - Regional Authorization Code * REU - Ring Generator Unit * SES - SErvice System (обработка, коммутация и мониторинг, см. тж. ACS) * SIU - Serial Interface Unit * SMS - Service and Maintenance Subsystem * SPC-PABX - Stored Program Controlled – PABX * SSPC - Static Semi-Permanent Connection * SUS - SUpport system interface * SWS - SWitch Subsystem * TAU-D - Telephony Adapter Unit * TCD - Trunk Call Discrimination * TCS - Traffic Control Subsystem * TES - Test Environment Subsystem * TEU - TEst Unit * TEUD - Test Unit Daughter board (together with TEUM board for PT or PE) * TEUM - Test Unit Mother board (for HWST) * TLU - Trunk Line Unit * TMU - Tone and Multiparty Unit * TRS - Trunk line and Routing Subsystem * TSM - Time Switch Module * TW - Typewriter * UUS - User to User Signalling * VCU - Voice Compression Unit * VSU - Voice Server Unit (voice announcement)